This invention relates to metallic cartridge loaders.
In one class of loaders, a shell holder is adapted to receive a plurality of shells or casings and is mounted to a carriage which is movable in a vertical direction. A handle is connected to a toggle drive mechanism to raise and lower the carriage as the handle is pivoted between substantially vertical and horizontal positions.
During raising and lowering of the carriage, an automatic indexing mechanism turns the shell holder to advance the shells progressively from position to position. At the top of the motion of the carriage, the shells contact a tool station which operates on the shells to refinish and load them. In the downward motion of the shell holder, the shell is primed.
In the prior art loaders, the reloaded cartridges are manually removed. This procedure has the disadvantages of slowing operation of the reloader, and including a relatively expensive indexing mechanism for the shell holder.